Invectids
Invectids are a species of humanoid insects, that for many years composed most of the enemies of the Humans, for many years they schemed to conquer Arachna. They reside in the Invectid Nation. That hostility ended once Mantid was defeated and the Oracle Sun was restored. Some Invectids such as Grasshop and Katydid are not allied with the majority of their species and are friendly towards humans. History The Invectid Nation was once a grand fertile and thriving land created by the Spirit Oracle and inhabited by the Invectid people. Thanks to the Oracle Sun providing light to the land, the Invectids thrived and prospered. However, one day, for unknown reasons, the light from the Oracle sun vanished within Invectid territory. It was at this time that a little known Invectid warrior by the name of Mantid stepped forward. Mantid impressed the Invectid people by apparently defeating the humans legendary hero Quake in battle. He then claimed that the Oracle had forsaken the Invectids in favor of the humans. He thus was able to get the Invectid people so angry that they appointed him there new leader. He then reorganized the Invectid army, who battled with the humans own army, the number of casualties on both Invectid and human sides were numerous. For a time a truce was agreed upon with the humans of Arachna Kingdom, however the Invectids were only using the treaty to bide for time. The Invectids were really after the Oracle Keys, objects created by the Oracle herself. Each one containing a fragment of her power. Mantid claimed to have found a way to restore the sun to the Invectid lands through the keys power. So the Invectid Nation attempted to claim the four keys in the hope that they would restore their dying land. Eventually the truth of Mantid's lies were revealed by the Spider Riders. They, along with the Oracle were then able to resurrect of the sun and the Invectid nation was made livable once again. Invectids Members of the Invectid race include but are not limited to: *Lord Mantid *Buguese *Larva P. Grasshop *Weeval *Beerain *Stags *Dungobeet *Buzzbit (Messenger bug) *Scarab *Buzzrays Machine Invectids Machine Invectids are giant Invectids, while some appear to be machines only, some are sentiant and speak fluently. Indicating that they may be a kind of Invectid cyborg enhanced through technology. Among those are: *Battle Beetle *Smashopper *Praying Mantech *Billbug *Sphere Beetle *Celpido *Cyber Cricket *Battle Bug *Iron Ant *RoboBeetle *Golden Bore *Buzz Warrior *Dark Opal Physiology The average Invectid was approximately the same height as a human. They are principally a greenish color, though this varies greatly. All Invectids have a hard carapace. Most Invectids have two thin legs; though this too often varied. They also posses two arms; each had joints analogous to the humanoid elbow and wrist, and each arm ending in a multi-fingered hand. Virtually all Invectids possess two antenna near the top of their heads. It's uncertain if these antenna are some sort of information-gathering organ(s), or the human equivalent to hair due to there needing to be cleaned often ("The Wages of War"). Etymology "Invectid" is a portmanteau which may be based on terms such as "Infected" or "Insect" or "Invader". Notes * The Insectors underwent a name change in the dub to Invectids due to legal issues, though the original name was kept in both the novel series and the manga. Category:Invectids Category:Races